Playing House
by gogirrrr
Summary: Summary: Callie gets a surprise visitor. ***BASED ON SPOILERS*** 10x9, which airs tonight (November 14, 2013). This is also my first Calzona fic! :) Beta: The amazing, shipballs! :) Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in thi


Things we know through 10x5:  
Callie is mad, moved in with MerDer, kicked Arizona out of their apartment and moved back in.  
Callie is sad.  
Arizona knows that she did a bad thing but has yet to explore why she did what she did.  
Arizona is sad.  
Per final scene of 10x3, Callie decided to not do couples counseling with Arizona AND Callie and Arizona still love each other (at least that's the way I read that scene).

Things we don't know through 10x5:  
If Arizona went ahead to do the scheduled therapy session without Callie. For this story, I am assuming that she did.  
Where did Arizona go? Forget the Leah nonsense! For this story, I am assuming that Arizona moved into a hotel.

Things we possibly know about 10x6 - 10x9:  
Either Callie or Derek is being sued. General assumption is that it will be solely Callie as 10x9 is said to be the "Callie-centric" episode.  
Carlos comes back in 10x9 and may or may not play an important role in the winter finale - 10x12.  
Arizona could possibly fall deep "down a rabbit hole." What this rabbit hole is exactly is unknown. Right now, I have no plans on addressing this rabbit hole as I am assuming that Arizona did start therapy that night - 10x3.

A/Ns: I wrote this a few weeks ago, before the airing of 10x6. I was inspired to write this after the spoilers came out that Carlos was coming back for 10x9 and a few folks commented that Callie would probably ask Arizona to pretend that they were still together. I thought that idea of "playing house" and Carlos were interesting devices to start to move the girls towards each other. This one-shot is my take on their first steps towards each other.

Also, I know nothing about law and medical malpractice. I fast tracked the trial because I didn't want to drag out the journey to the ending.

* * *

Callie stared at her left hand. Despite taking her wedding ring off shortly after she found out about Arizona and Dr. Coffee-Homewreaking-Bitch, the tan line on her ring finger continued to mock her.

Ever since that night almost three months ago, Callie had been in a fog. Angry at Arizona. Sad for herself. Consumed by thoughts of infidelity. Sounds of someone else screaming out her wife's name. Images of her wife's gifted hands on someone else's body. A skinny, boney body with blonde hair.

During those immediate days after the storm, she often asked God to give her a distraction. A reprieve from those vicious awful videos that shuffled through her head. She realized now that she should have been more specific. A malpractice suit from an unhappy patient, while a major distraction, had been exhausting. In order to escape the stress of pre-trial prep, Callie chose to help Bailey out in the ER whenever she had free time, which explained why she was currently manning the ER desk

"Who called for a peds consult?" asked Arizona as she arrived at the ER desk.

_Terrific,_ thought Callie, trying to keep her head down and finish her charts.

"Over here, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona looked past Callie's shoulder to see Stephanie waving her over. Arizona nodded at Stephanie but paused, now focusing her eyes on her wife. As a board member, Arizona was completely up-to-date on the status and the details of Callie's lawsuit. Callie looked tired. The lawsuit was absolutely taking its toll. At every board meeting, Arizona's instinct was to reach out and hold Callie's hand during updates. And after every board meeting, Arizona's instinct was to take her wife in her arms and coo sweet reassurances in her ear. But that wasn't their relationship anymore.

At least, thankfully, in the last few weeks, they had found a rhythm switching off Sofia every two days. Now they manage to peacefully co-exist and co-parent. That's their relationship. Peaceful distant coexistence.

Before passing Callie, who was slumped over a chart, Arizona tapped her on the elbow, "Hey, Callie." Arizona felt Callie tense at her touch.

"Oh, hey," Callie didn't bother to look up. "I think Stephanie needed a consult."

"Yeah," Arizona bit her bottom lip and sighed. Yeah, a chilly peaceful distant coexistence.

There was another touch on Callie's opposite elbow. _Seriously? Is she really trying to push me right now? _

"Torres, did the gentlemen from the waiting room ever find you?" Bailey barked in Callie's ear. Before Callie could answer her question with a question, Bailey continued, "The gentlemen that could possibly be your father."

_Shit._

Callie walked slowly to the ER waiting room. Her father was typing on his Blackberry. No doubt some multi-million-dollar-wheeling-and-dealing-related email.

"Daddy?"

"Mija."

As Callie got closer to her dad, she remembered the last time her father surprised her at the hospital. Out of instinct, she looked around to see if Father Kevin was lurking.

Carlos stood, quickly put the Blackberry in his suit jacket pocket, and hugged Callie tightly. Callie closed her eyes and melted into her father's arms. It was good to hug someone and have someone hug her. It had been way too long.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Callie asked, still enjoying the loving hug.

"I'm in town for…"

All of a sudden, Callie's eyes widened as panic rushed through her brain. Since the wedding, she and her father had resumed their scheduled phone calls, speaking once a month. The last year had been difficult. Their conversations focused on calculated safe topics: her cartilage research and Sofia. When Carlos asked about Arizona's recovery from the plane crash, her answer was always a neutral, "She's getting there slowly but surely." Callie hadn't told him about the lawsuit and upcoming trial and she certainly hadn't told him about-

"… hey, is that Arizona over there? I want to say hi to my daughter-in-law!"

Callie quickly broke out of the hug and put her hands up. "Daddy, she's with a patient. You can't go back there."

"OK, well I have a few meetings downtown so let's have dinner at your place. Tonight. I miss your chicken piccata. I can be at your place at 8. That won't be too late, right?"

Callie nodded her head. As if there was any other acceptable answer, but yes to that question.

_Wonderful._

"Oh, Mija," said Carlos,, turning on his heels to face Callie. "Do you still own Mark's apartment? I am going to be here for about a week and I'd like to be close and watch Sofia when you are at work and I don't have meetings. So I'd like to stay there. Across the hall from my three girls. I miss my three girls. Shouldn't be a problem, right?"

And before Callie could answer any of his questions, with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, Carlos was gone.

_Terrific._

Callie jogged back into the ER and scanned the space frantically. She spotted Arizona flash a beautiful smile at the patient and then provide further instructions to Stephanie.

Callie called out as Arizona walked away. "Dr. Robbins, before you leave, I need a consult. Please."

* * *

Arizona set the table for three as Callie got Carlos settled in across the hall. Hours earlier, Callie had frantically reset Mark's apartment for her father; while Arizona went to the hotel where she had been staying, packed a suitcase and came back into their apartment. Arizona smiled as she folded the cloth napkins. No matter the reason, it was good to be back home in their apartment with her wife and daughter. When Callie had ran up to _her_, approached _her_, spoken to _her_, and come to _her_ for a favor, Arizona was all too happy to oblige. Arizona was going to try to make the best of this time together.

As requested, Callie made her chicken piccata and everyone was finishing up their second helping, with Carlos and Sofia seated across from Callie and Arizona

Carlos grabbed his napkin to wipe his mouth. He leaned over and kissed his granddaughter. He looked across the table at Callie, and said "So tell me more about this lawsuit and the trial. I bumped into Dr. Webber as I was leaving this hospital today. Mija, why didn't you tell me? I would have had the family firm represent you."

"Dad, it's a malpractice case. Between the insurance company's attorneys and the hospital's, I'm really well represented."

As Callie brought her father up to speed on the lawsuit details, Arizona reached over to hold Callie's left hand. Callie paused slightly, but was mindful not to react too noticeably.

"Honestly, the prep has been, and will be, the hardest part. We've spent the last three weeks going over charts and notes and doing mock questioning and mock cross-examination questioning. It's really been exhausting. My lawyers think the trial itself will probably only take two days. The prosecution is all emotion and no facts. And with only two witnesses, they'll probably rest shortly after lunch. If that's true, then I may be called to the stand tomorrow afternoon." Callie took a deep breath and removed her hand from Arizona's.

"Speaking of which, I should probably get some sleep. Daddy, Sof already had her bath, so why don't you go read her a story while Arizona and I clean up out here?"

After cleaning up the kitchen, Callie and Arizona walked into Sofia's room. Carlos was in the rocking chair with Sofia in his lap. Sofia looked at her grandfather with adoring eyes as he read to her using different voices. She giggled every time he used a high pitched voice for the princesses. When Sofia noticed her mothers, she held out her arms for Callie to pick her up. Carlos watched the joy on all three faces during the goodnights and kisses, not realizing how long it had been since Sofia had both her moms together to say goodnight. Callie lowered Sofia back onto her father's lap. Callie and Arizona quickly kissed Carlos goodnight and headed to their bedroom.

It was the first time Callie had been there with Arizona since moving out. However, without skipping a beat, they went to their respective sides and began turning down the bed.

Arizona started throwing her pillows on the floor. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"What? Wait, what?"

"If Carlos wasn't still in Sof's room, I'd offer to sleep on the couch. This is the next best thing."

While Callie thought it fitting for her slutty wife to sleep on the floor like the slutty cheating dog that she was, she found Arizona's offer quite endearing… and ridiculous. "Arizona, that silly, I will not have you sleeping on the floor. Our, um, the king sized bed is large enough that we'd never accidently…," Callie sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "No one is sleeping on the floor."

Arizona nodded and walked over to her suitcase, and grabbed sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I'm going to brush my teeth, wash my face and get dressed in there," Arizona awkwardly pointed towards the bathroom. "You'll get changed out here?"

Callie forced a smile and nodded. Between having trouble sleeping and the surprise of her visiting father, Callie was extra exhausted.

When Arizona walked out of the bathroom, she found Callie, already in her pajama bottoms and tank top, standing patiently waiting to use the bathroom.

As she turned off the bathroom light and walked back into the bedroom, Callie discovered Arizona already in bed with her eyes closed. She was lying on her side facing the bathroom. She noticed that Arizona was almost dangerously close to the edge of the bed and that the lamp on Arizona's side table was already turned off. Callie found it considerate that Arizona had turned on the lamp on Callie's side. Callie smiled softly in spite of herself and paused ever so slightly to regard Arizona. The sight of Arizona lying in their bed was all too familiar yet almost a distant hazy memory. Callie carefully got into bed, turned off the light and laid on her back. The memory foam in their mattress welcomed Callie's tired body home. She was grateful that Arizona was already sleeping. She didn't want to talk anymore. They were behind closed doors so they didn't need to pretend and Callie was too exhausted to discuss or fight or anything.

"Tonight was nice," Arizona whispered.

When no response came, Arizona wasn't sure that Callie had even heard her. "It was really nice to spend time with you and share a me-"

"Arizona, look, don't make this anymore than what it is. We're playing house. This isn't real. We haven't been real for a long time," Callie spat out, harsher than intended.

Callie closed her eyes and slowly and loudly exhaled. She turned her head to look at Arizona. "Listen, I know this isn't easy, Arizona. I do really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Of course, Callie." Arizona grabbed the edge of her pillow case to wipe the tears that started falling – she would do anything for Callie and the night had been awesome and completely easy. And while it wasn't real to Callie, it felt completely real to Arizona.

"Goodnight, Callie," Arizona said softly as to not reveal her sobbing.

Callie, still staring at Arizona's back, could tell that her wife was crying. She reached across the bed, tortuously close to Arizona's shoulder. It took all her remaining strength to fight the urge to roll over, spoon her wife, bury her head in blonde hair and comfort her. Callie quickly withdrew her hand, remembering all the times Arizona had rebuked her comfort after the crash.

Callie took one of the pillows from behind her head and put it in between them.

"G'night, Arizona," Callie replied as she rolled over away from Arizona and quickly wiped tears from her own cheeks.

* * *

Arizona turned off the blaring alarm. _8am._

She didn't need to be in the hospital until ten since her first surgery was at eleven. And after Callie told Arizona about the "playing house" charade, Arizona had asked Alex to cover the morning rounds without her. She looked over to find that Callie had already left to meet with the lawyers for their final pre-trial prep. Arizona rolled over to face the window and squinted slightly at the Seattle autumn sun. It was at that moment she smelled Callie's Aveda face wash. Arizona closed her eyes as she reached across the bed toward the slight indentation where Callie's body was not too long ago. Arizona rubbed her forehead with both her palms. She had a slight headache not just from crying herself to sleep, but also trying to muffle her cries. She needed some quality snuggle time with Sofia, stat!

As Arizona put on her leg, she heard and smelled cooking coming from the kitchen.

"Callie?" Arizona called out as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Arizona!" Carlos, wearing a "Hot Stuff" apron over his two thousand dollar suit, put a cup of fresh coffee in front of his daughter-in-law.

"Sit, sit." Carlos was an organized chef like Callie, turning off all the burners as the food finished in perfect timing. As he started to plate, he watched Arizona shower Sofia with kisses on her neck, eliciting giggles. "Sofia here has been helping her grandpa whip up some huevos rancheros, Cuban style."

"Carlos… thank you," Arizona smiled as Carlos put a full plate of food in front of her.

"I bumped into Calliope this morning and she told me that your alarm was set for 8."

* * *

Arizona took her final section of toast and dragged it on her plate, sopping up the last bits of runny egg. With food in her mouth, Arizona smiled at her father-in-law. "Carlos, that was amazing."

Carlos stood and started putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "Not as good as my wife's or Calliope's but I will accept you being a member of the clean plate club as high praise any day. More coffee?"

Arizona nodded and held out her cup.

Carlos looked over and regarded his daughter-in-law.

"Arizona, what's going on? I know something is not right with the two of you," Carlos asked while pouring the coffee.

Arizona shook her head and cleared her throat. "Well, yeah, this lawsuit, this trial has her, um, I mean has us both on edge."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Arizona, I don't know you as well as I should, but I know Calliope. And it is more than just this trial. She said so last night, this lawsuit is nothing more than a time and brain drain brought about by people looking for a financial windfall. I know Calliope will be victorious, especially after hearing her attorney's legal strategy. What I see in my daughter's eyes isn't exhaustion or annoyance but sadness. I know when my baby is sad and I see sadness. Why is she sad, Arizona?"

Arizona took a long sip trying to hide her eyes behind the coffee mug. "Carlos, you really should be talking to Calliope..."

Carlos held up his left hand. "Arizona, first, I lived in a house with three Torres women and they are stubborn. I've learned that they are proud and they don't talk until they are ready to talk. Speaking of which, I really appreciate you calling me and telling me about the trial."

"Well I knew she needed the support. Um, you know, she needs all the support she can get." Arizona rolled her eyes. She was never good at lying.

"And second, I am asking you what's wrong. Please talk to me. Perhaps I can help." Carlos reached over to rub Arizona's left forearm.

_Damn, my issues with authority!_ At that, Arizona started crying. "It's entirely my fault, Carlos. Why we're like this."

After putting Sofia down for a nap, Arizona told Carlos everything. How Callie broke a promise. How awful and hateful Arizona was to Callie after the amputation. How Arizona couldn't articulate her anger and despair. How Callie pushed and pushed. How Arizona's frustration and feelings of inadequacy grew quickly and silently. How a beautiful stranger made her forget her frustration and didn't make her feel inadequate. How Callie found out. How Arizona's anger finally came spewing out in a screaming match during the storm. How embarrassed Arizona felt when Callie blurted out her indiscretion to the fellow board members. How Callie moved out. How Callie chose not to go to couples therapy. How Arizona, only because of Callie's insistence, chose to continue working with Dr. Wyatt.

It was getting harder for Carlos to understand Arizona through the tears and as she gasped for air. He offered her a bottle a bottle of water.

Arizona unscrewed the top, took a long gulp and collected herself. It was important to Arizona for Carlos to understand. "It disgusts me that I cheated. I have no feelings for Lauren. But I don't know why I couldn't stop myself. I'm working with Dr. Wyatt to get answers. I never meant to hurt Callie, Carlos. You need to believe me. I love Calliope with all my heart. But it's too late because she hates me and will never forgive me." Arizona slumped over and extended her arms with clasped hands.

"I love her, Carlos. I love her so much."

Carlos smiled softly, reached across the table and took Arizona's hands in his.

"I know that, mija." Arizona looked into her father-in-law's eyes. Tears once again fell freely upon hearing Carlos calling her his daughter.

Carlos walked over to the other side of the table, took the seat next to Arizona and hugged her tightly.

"You know, "Carlos whispered, "I think the one that needs to talk to Calliope is you."

* * *

As Callie finished cleaning the kitchen, she smiled listening to her father reading Sofia a "Sofia the First" book for the second time in as many days. With Arizona still at the hospital finishing her shift, she was happy to have some alone time with her father and Sofia. The he lawyers wanted Callie to get a good night sleep the night before the trial, so she arrived home around 5:30. The irony was the previous night was the first restful night of sleep Callie had since before the storm. Having Arizona in the same bed as her provided a sense of calm.

"She can't get enough of that book," Carlos chuckled as he walked back into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Sounds great, Dad," Callie finished wrapping up a plate of leftovers.

Carlos, watching his daughter, asked, "When is Arizona coming home?"

"She actually should be here soon, so I'll just leave this plate in the microwave for her."

"Sit, sit," Carlos poured two mugs of coffee.

Callie nodded at her father and warmed her hands around the mug.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes," Callie exhaled some tension. "Frankly, I'm just happy that the trial is starting because I am really looking forward to it being finally over." Callie ran a hand through her hair.

"She told me what happened, Calliope."

"What?" Callie looked up at her father, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"She told me about Lauren."

Callie looked away in disgust and closed her eyes tightly at the mention of her name.

"If there is anything I've learned over the last few years it's that things aren't black and white. You know who taught me that? You did, Calliope. So when Arizona first told me about her… indiscretion, sure I wanted to throw her against the wall just like I did with George. But, mija, I…," Carlos hesitated trying not to "lead the witness."

"Both George and Arizona cheated, yes?"

Callie nodded in response.

"Why did George cheat?"

"Because he was in love with someone else."

"And why did Arizona cheat? Does she love this Lauren person?"

"No. I don't think so." Callie shook her head. "No, she doesn't."

"Then why did she cheat?"

"Because she hates me and doesn't love me anymore."

"Calliope, the opposite of love isn't hate. It is possible to love and hate someone at the same time. Don't you think? The opposite of love is indifference."

"Daddy, where…"

"I read it in an article on the plane. Anyway, does Arizona seem indifferent to you?"

Carlos held up his hands in defense and continued, "I am not excusing her. She did break her vows. But despite her infidelity, do you still love her?"

"Of course I still love her, Daddy. That's why I've been so miserable these past few months."

"Does she still love you? Is she sorry? When there is remorse, redemption is possible."

"Daddy, where…"

"Oh, that one's from a fortune cookie. Mija, if you still love her, you need to find out if she still loves you. And you need to find out from her. Not by drawing a conclusion from a horrible, horrible mistake. Because if you love her and she still loves you..."

"Daddy, please don't start quoting the Beatles."

Carlos shot Callie a look, causing her to sit up in her chair. Carlos realized that he did need to lead the witness. "The point is, if she still loves you, you need to find out if she's remorseful. If she's remorseful, then you need to find out why she cheated. If she loves you, then it may be a safe assumption that her cheating wasn't about you. So, if the indiscretion was about her, then why? Did she want to feel something? Did she not want to feel something? Is Arizona even open to digging deep and finding the answers to these questions? Arizona suffered a major trauma, mija. She may not even know the answers yet. And if she hasn't learned the answers then she can't share them with you... yet."

Carlos paused, refilled their coffee mugs, and allowed his daughter to reflect on what he said.

After a few minutes of watching Callie bite her bottom lip, Carlos broke the silence. "I looked up this Dr. Wyatt. She's very accomplished. Great education. Published. If Arizona is willing to do the work then we, you need to trust the process. The question is: Are you willing to wait? Is Arizona worth it? Are you rooting for Arizona to get better? If she does get better, then what? This is all a series of steps. A series of questions. If Arizona is willing to go on the journey, are you willing to be by her side? But first things first, you need to find out if she still loves you. I know you think she doesn't, but you need to hear it from her. Mija, you can't make life altering decisions based on assumptions. A smart business person does their due diligence."

Shortly after Callie's discussion with Sensei Carlos, Arizona came home. Carlos and Callie stayed with Arizona as she ate her dinner. Carlos shared stories of his adventures with Sofia, Callie shared some final notes from her attorneys, and Arizona shared details about her three surgeries.

* * *

After Callie came out of the bathroom dressed for bed, Arizona walked in but left the door open.

Callie smiled as she listened to Arizona hum to herself while she washed her face. This was all so familiar. This routine. _Is that fucking Katy Perry? Really?_

"Hey, what time should we get to the courthouse tomorrow?" Arizona asked in the middle of brushing her teeth.

"Arizona, my dad will be there. You really don't need to come. I'll be fine."

Callie started pacing along her side of the bed,. _Yeah, right. Liar!_

As Arizona patted her face dry, she looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes at herself.

Of course, Callie wanted Arizona there. But knowing that Arizona was only going out of obligation or some façade for her father's sake was just too painful. It wasn't Arizona's job anymore. It was clear that she didn't want the job anymore.

Arizona walked back into the bedroom to find Callie pacing. As if reading Callie's thoughts she said, "Callie, I know you think I'm doing this because of your dad. But I want to be there. I want to be there for you."

Callie stopped and turned to face Arizona, who had her hair up in a loose bun. _God, she's so adorable._

Arizona clenched her fists, knowing she should take advantage of the captive audience.

"Listen, I know I fucked up, Callie, and I know you hate me. Shit, I hate me. But it doesn't mean that I don't still love you. I have never, not ever, stopped loving you. I know you don't believe me but it's true. And if it will make you feel better to think that I'm doing this, going to the courthouse to support you, because we're 'playing house,' then so be it. I'm going to support you whether you like it or not because I want to support you. I am going to be there because you need support and I want to give it to you. Capisce?"

"Capisce?" Callie arched an eyebrow.

Arizona giggled, paused and allowed herself to take a deep breath.

"Yeah, I've been binge watching 'The Sopranos'."

"Ah, ok," Callie responded, simply not wanting to cry or get caught up in the emotion of Arizona's declaration. She offered Arizona a small smile. Meanwhile, Little Devil Callie on her left shoulder was jumping up and down wearing sexy lingerie, holding donuts and blowing an impotent noisemaker in celebration of learning that Arizona still loved her. Her father was right. Arizona hadn't said 'I love you' in months. How was she supposed to know? And then Little Angel Callie on her right shoulder was tapping her foot, reminding actual Callie that those were just words and yet another Arizona speech. And words needed to be backed up by actions. Despite herself (or herselves), Callie smiled fully and regarded Arizona. Words and speeches aside, Callie looked into Arizona's eyes and saw something that she hadn't seen in over a year… love. Not love with conditions or obligations or anger. Just love. _That had to count as action, right?_ Both Little Callies started doing the conga.

"I don't have all the answers, Callie. All the "whys" and "how comes" are what I am still working through with Dr. Wyatt. But I think I finally have the same questions that you have. And… I'm finally ready to hear the answers." Arizona slowly exhaled and nodded her head once for emphasis. She was proud of and shocked by her honesty.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"I guess I'm going to need all the help I can get, so I'll allow you to support me. Ugh, not allow… sorry, I didn't mean to be so obnoxious. I mean, thank you, Arizona. It does mean a lot to me."

Arizona wanted to say that it meant a lot to her too, that Callie was "allowing" her to support Callie but decided against it. She had already said enough to Callie and didn't want to push it.

"Fine." Arizona smiled and quickly added, "Just don't be as big a bitch to me as I was to you, OK?"

"No promises, Robbins."

* * *

"The court will show that Doctor Calliope Torres and Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital were medically negligent and due to their actions, Travis Hall, a world-class surfer, is now paralyzed."

* * *

Callie and Arizona laid in bed both on their backs and staring at the ceiling. Each night, they moved a hairline closer to the middle of the bed.

"It was nice having you there supporting me. Looking up and seeing your face gave me strength," Callie said into the darkness.

Arizona smiled, wishing Callie could see her. "Of course, Callie. I'm glad I was able to help. That makes me happy."

Arizona continued, "I had my afternoon session with Dr. Wyatt yesterday, I told her about out little arrangement. With your dad. I told her that it broke my heart knowing you didn't want my help and were resisting it."

Arizona held up her hands before Callie could interrupt. "She made me realize that..." Arizona paused, uncertain how to continue. "I'm sorry, Callie, that my anger towards you, um, after the plane crash, uh, prevented me from accepting your support. I am very happy that you were able to accept my help today."

"Oh, don't think that I'm still not angry at you, Arizona."

"Touché. I deserve that! I guess you're a better person than I am, Callie."

"No, Arizona, it's just that you know that I'm angry at you, or at least you know now and you certainly know why I'm angry at you. That was the problem, Arizona. At least, for me, I knew you were angry at me but I had no idea why you were angry I thought you were angry with the world and losing your leg and I was just your punching bag. But you were actually angry _at_ me."

"I am so, so sorry, Callie."

"I know, Arizona, I know."

* * *

The jury's deliberation only took an hour.

"That was fast. Is that a good thing?" Callie asked nervously.

"The jury didn't need a lot of time to figure out that this is a bogus case." The lead attorney grabbed Callie's hand turned to Arizona and Carlos, who were sitting directly behind them. "So yes, this is good thing!"

"In the matter of Travis Hall versus Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital of Seattle for medical negligence, how does the jury find?"

The jury foreman read from a small piece of paper. "On the sole count of medical negligence, we find Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, not guilty."

"In the matter of Travis Hall versus Doctor Calliope Iphigenia Torres on the sole count of medical negligence, how does the jury find?"

"On the sole count of medical negligence, we find Doctor Calliope Iphigenia Torres, not guilty."

"Very well, madam foreman, you are dismissed with our thanks. This trial is over."

An uproar swept through the courtroom.

* * *

Carlos looked at his granddaughter. "Who's ready for a bedtime story? It's my last night here so my princess is going to get three stories tonight." Sofia put out her arms and Carlos scooped her up and brought her to her bedroom.

"You're spoiling her!" Callie shouted after them.

Callie poured some coffee for her and Arizona and motioned for her to sit back down at the kitchen table.

Callie bit her bottom lip, tracing the brim of the mug with her index finger. "Arizona, playing house with you these last few days, I've realized something."

_There it was again - **playing house**_. Arizona held her breath and tried to brace herself for the worst.

"I'm going to start going to therapy too. I really do think that we need to concentrate on ourselves. I've asked Dr. Wyatt for a referral. There are two of us in this relationship. You cheated, Arizona. You did that. And I am still so fucking angry at you and still haunted by… her. But I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of constantly seeing you screwing her in my mind. We're totally fucked up, Arizona. Both of us. Separately. Together.

Arizona was looking down at her hand, which she started wringing once Callie started talking. Callie reached over and put both her hands on top of Arizona's. She rubbed her thumbs against hers.

"You don't know how to ask and I don't know how to listen. At least, I don't think I know how to listen. Do I listen to you, Arizona?"

"Yeah, I mean… Well..."

"Arizona, do… I… listen… to you?"

Arizona put her head down and shook it.

Arizona whispered, "After the amputation, I felt dismissed by you, Callie, like you never fully understood my pain. Not my anger, my anger towards you over breaking a promise but my pain, my sadness over losing the leg. Why that leg meant so much to me so much so that I unfairly made my wife make a promise to me."

Arizona slowly and shyly made eye contact with Callie. "Dr. Wyatt is really helping me sort through all the stuff in my head." Arizona choked out a laugh. "It's been a slow bumpy start to a long road."

Callie's heart broke, knowing that for the first time in over a year, she really heard Arizonaand started to understand her. She accepted Arizona's admission not as an accusation or complaint but, as an honest recounting of her feelings.

Callie stared at Arizona as tension seemed to leave her body. The silence was broken by the sound of their ice maker dropping newly formed ice into the bin in the freezer. Callie shook her head, trying to think of something to say.

"Everybody thinks they're a good listener and have good taste but they couldn't possibly all be good listeners and have good taste."

Arizona furrowed her brow in confusion over the non sequitur. Then a belly laugh escaped her lips. "Did you seriously just badly misquote When Harry Met Sally? Because, I don't know Callie, that may be grounds to end this right now." Arizona looked at Callie and offered a dimpled smile.

When Harry Met Sally was the movie they first cuddled to after Callie was released from the hospital to spend her remaining recovery time from the chicken pox stuck at home. It was their go-to feel good romantic comedy.

Callie smiled softly. "Arizona, thank you for being honest. I didn't even know that about myself. And it pisses me off. Learning, realizing now my part in all of this. We're really awesome when things are going well but we just suck when they aren't. And I don't know what it is with us. We're one of those couples that seem trapped on this awful roller coaster ride. We really need to learn how to communicate, Arizona. I also want to work with Dr. Wyatt together.

"I've also realized something else." Callie increased the pressure on Arizona's hands, making Arizona sit up. Tear-filled blue eyes looked at tear-filled brown eyes. "I've decided that I want to fight for us, Arizona. I don't know what that means or what that looks like. But I know that I want us to try to get back to us... because...," Callie paused, debating if this was the right time. She knew that with this admission she would be giving up some power or advantage over Arizona. "I still love you, Arizona. I love you. And I need to know if you still love me. I mean, I know you said it last night. But that was last night. And you know, you haven't said it to me in a really, really long time so, I just need to hear it again. And if you'd also like to fight for us."

"I love you." Arizona started crying, knowing that Callie still wanted her, still wanted them. "And, yes, I want to fight for us."

"Good. Awesome. Then I have another favor to ask."

"Of course, Callie, anything."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Of course, you can always ask me for a hug."

Callie and Arizona cried as they hugged for the first time in months. Arizona cooed in Callie's ear, "We're going to figure this out, honey. We are going to get through this. Because we want to get through this. And look at us, we're actually talking to each other for the first time in months!" Arizona paused tightening her hold. "And the talk is good."

Callie smiled and buried her nose in Arizona's hair. "Yeah, the talk is good. I love you, Arizona."

"I love you, Calliope."

Just around the corner, a smile grew on Carlos's face. Yes, he knew Torres women and when Torres women decided to start something, they didn't rest until they got what they want.


End file.
